The True Rival
by nekosama13094
Summary: Les Ors sont sauvés par le sang d'Athéna, Rhadamanthe et Kanon sont emportés en même temps vers la surface. Les autres Chevaliers veulent faire condamner le Juge alors que Kanon souhaite l'épargner. Le Gémeau parviendra-t-il à sauver son plus grand adversaire ? Kanon x Rhadamanthe, yaoi soft


Kanon était pressé contre le corps de Rhadamanthe. Le nez enfouit dans sa nuque. Son devoir était terminé. Il allait mourir. En emportant avec lui son seul véritable adversaire, le seul à l'avoir jamais considéré comme Kanon des Gémeaux. Un merveilleux rival. Il ne savait même pas s'il criait à cet instant, le vent assourdissant emportait leurs mots ne laissant plus que le sifflement de leur ascension hurler dans leur oreilles. Il sentait son cosmos fusionner avec celui du Juge essayant de se libérer de son emprise mais il était trop tard. Il ferma les yeux en pressant son front contre l'arrière du crane du Spectre. Il allait finir sa vie avec lui. C'est tout.

* * *

Ce furent des cris de colère qui réveillèrent Kanon, il sentait une chaleur autour de lui, le battement sourd d'un cœur contre son oreille alors qu'il ouvrait vaguement les yeux. On s'agitait à côté de lui. Des gens dorés aux prises avec un homme noir. Et d'autres bras dorés autour de lui sanglotant doucement contre sa tempe. Il releva faiblement la tête et les mains dorés vinrent entourer son visage pour le tourner vers le visage de l'homme doré qui le serrait contre lui. Kanon parvint à faire le point sur cette personne. Saga. Saga les yeux pleins de larmes qui lui demandait dans un couinement insupportable s'il allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité maintenant, qu'il n'avait plus à s'en faire.

Kanon ne répondit pas, encore trop étourdi, il tourna son visage vers ceux qui se battaient encore. Milo du Scorpion, Aiolia du Lion et DeathMask du Cancer étaient aux prises avec l'homme en noir qu'ils frappaient sans vergogne sans que celui si ne se défende. Rhadamanthe. Son surplis était presque parti en miettes, sa tempe saignait abondamment et son regard était bas mais Kanon reconnu cette noblesse brisée qui l'avait tant fait frémir.

"Tu va payer espèce de salopard. Crève !" brailla DeathMask prêt à porter un coup fatal à l'ennemi désarmé.

"Non ! Laissez-le !" intervint Kanon en se dégageant des bras de Saga pour s'interposer entre les guerriers et le Juge abasourdi.

"Écarte-toi Kanon ! C'est un Spectre d'Hadès nous devons l'éliminer !" rugit Aiolia.

"Et alors ? Nous sommes en vie non ? Et je vois le soleil par la fenêtre. Donc la Guerre est finie et Hadès a perdu ! Il est inutile de faire plus de victimes." protesta le Gémeau.

"C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Écarte-toi ou je te considère comme un traître !" le menaça le Lion. Kanon ne bougea pas de son emplacement entre les Chevaliers et la Wyverne silencieuse. "Comme tu veux. LIGHTENING-"

"Suffit Aiolia !" rugit Milo en décrochant une droite au Cinquième Gardien. "Kanon a raison, cette Guerre est finie nous n'avons pas à nous défouler avec des meurtres gratuits ! Si nous voulons vraiment être justes et défendre la justice et pas nous comporter en meurtrier nous devons le soumettre à un jugement équitable !" insista le Scorpion en prenant la défense de l'ex-marina.

"C'est des conneries ! Crève saloperie de Spectre !" DeathMask n'eut pas le temps de porter son coup car Saga intervint en l'envoyant rouler plus loin.

"DeathMask ! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! Mon frère à raison, cet ennemi sera jugé équitablement selon les lois d'Athéna. Retourne à ton temple à présent. La séance est levée." ordonna-t-il en usant de l'influence qu'il avait acquise en tant que Grand Pope. L'italien siffla d'agacement et tourna les talons. Aiolia resta à foudroyer le Juge et Kanon avec mépris jusqu'à ce que Milo le conduise vers la porte.

Rhadamanthe avait le souffle court. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne savait que deux choses...Hadès avait perdu et...Kanon l'avait sauvé ? Pourquoi ? Ils étaient sensés se haïr ? Un Spectre d'Hadès, Juge qui plus est, et un Chevalier d'Or, bien que déchu, d'Athéna. La situation était totalement absurde. Peut-être avait-il perdu trop de sang ? Ce devait être ça. Cela expliquerait sans doute mieux pourquoi il voyait des papillons noirs danser devant ses yeux. Et pourquoi son visage venait de heurter le sol de pierres froides.

* * *

"Merde ! Rhadamanthe ! Rhadamanthe ! Tu peux pas clamser comme ça, connard ! Tu peux pas crever maintenant !" protesta le cadet des Gémeaux en secouant l'épaule du Wyverne évanoui. Saga le regarda faire avec incompréhension. Depuis quand Kanon avait-il appris à se préoccuper du sort de quelqu'un d'autre que le sien ?

"Kanon, tu...Tu étais sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il soit jugé ? Tu ne voulais pas juste le tuer par toi même ?" lui demanda son aîné abasourdi.

"Mais oui enfin ! T'es devenu complètement con à force de jouer les Popes ! Aide-moi à le déplacer plutôt ! Faut pas qu'il meure maintenant." commença le cadet en chargeant le poids du Juge sur son épaule. Kanon essaya de se lever et se retrouva trahi par sa propre faiblesse, retombant à genoux sur le sol. Saga se porta à son secours, le délestant d'une partie du poids du Juge.

Son frère avait changé. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et ce nouveau Kanon voulait sauver quelqu'un. Alors il allait l'y aider.

* * *

Rhadamanthe frissonna. Il était couché sur quelque chose de dur et froid, il avait des couvertures, il était toujours étourdi mais il se sentait mieux. Un courant d'air le fit frémir, il tira faiblement le tissu rêche sur ses épaules mais le drap découvrit ses pieds nus. On lui avait retiré les restes de son surplis. Il se recroquevilla, essayant de s'abriter du froid. Son ventre le fit souffrir. Il avait monstrueusement faim. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, jamais cette action ne lui avait parue aussi pénible. Il ne voyait presque rien dans l'antre sombre. Il frotta ses paupières pour s'habituer à l'obscurité, se redressant douloureusement sur la paillasse défoncée.

"Tu t'es enfin réveillé, Rhadamanthe du Wyverne ?" sonna une voix dans le noir.

"Qui est là ?" gronda le Wyverne aveugle en se relevant trop vite pour faire face à l'adversaire invisible.

"Milo du Scorpion. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré. T'en souviens-tu ?" lui demanda le Chevalier d'Or encore tapi dans la pénombre.

"Oui. Je m'en souviens." répondit le Spectre étourdi par son anémie.

"C'est déjà ça de gagné." souffla le Huitième Gardien. Rhadamanthe commençait à discerner les contours dans le noir. Répérant les murs et les barreaux qui le séparaient du Chevalier assis sur le sol.

"Où suis-je ?" demanda le Juge incapable de se situer avec son cosmos qui semblait rebondir sur les murs de la cellule.

"Dans un des cachots du Sanctuaire. Ne te fatigues pas à essayer d'utiliser ton cosmos ici. Cet endroit est sous scellé."

"Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?" demanda encore le Juge tâtonnant pour regagner la paillasse qu'on lui avait attribuée.

"Te juger selon les lois dictées par Athéna. Kanon des Gémeaux semble y tenir. Il dit que tu ne mérites pas d'être abattu comme un chien. Que tu as suivi le code de l'honneur pendant votre duel. Que nous devrions donc faire de même." récita le grec avec lassitude. Il devait avoir appris le texte par cœur pour pouvoir le ressortir immédiatement sans dévoiler le véritable fond de sa pensée. Rhadamanthe ne fit aucune remarque, il n'était pas en position de le questionner plus longtemps. Il avait terriblement faim. Il retomba sur la paillasse, se recroquevillant à nouveau. Mort de fatigue et de douleur. Il sentait les yeux saphir du Scorpion le scruter. Cet homme exténué était-il réellement ce guerrier que Kanon leur avait décrit ? Milo se releva lentement, saisit un objet qu'il envoya entre les barreaux pour qu'il frappe la tête inerte du Juge qui ne réagit pas à l'affront.

"Du pain. Mange. Tu ne dois pas mourir avant que nous n'ayons pris de décision te concernant. Je t'apporterai de l'eau tout à l'heure." siffla Milo en tournant les talons. Le laissant seul dans le cachot. Rhadamanthe ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tendit le bras vers le morceau de pain lâché par le Huitième Gardien. Il en avait à peine pour quelques bouchées. Il était rassis, le Wyverne était obligé de le broyer sous ses molaires, s'écorchant la gencive dans l'effort, la bouche sèche, il se raclait la gorge en déglutissant. Puis il resta immobile de longs moments. Incapable de dire depuis quand le grec était parti. Comptait-il seulement revenir ? Il n'avait clairement pas envie de le voir sauf. Il n'agissait de la sorte que pour respecter les règles fixées par sa Déesse. Et qui était-il pour critiquer cette attitude ?

La porte se rouvrit sans qu'il ne se soit relevé de la paillasse. Milo rentrait avec une cruche en argile. La glaise laissera sûrement un goût amère et désagréable à l'eau mais nul doute que le Scorpion ne se souciait guère de son confort. Il glissa la porterie entre les barreaux, le Juge avait soif, il se leva malgré les courbatures laissées par ses précédents coups. Le Scorpion était debout adossé contre le mur, le scrutant sans discrétion, ses iris célestes luisants dans l'obscurité crasse du cachot. Le Juge se pencha pour ramasser la carafe. Elle semblait si petite entre ses mains. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et en vidant le contenu par petites gorgées sans que le Chevalier d'Or ne l'ai quitté du regard une seule seconde.

Il reposa la carafe à moitié vide à côté des barreaux. Si le Scorpion considérait qu'il devait l'en priver ou la remplir à nouveau alors libre à lui. Le Spectre se redressa. Décidé à rejoindre son matelas de fortune mais la voix de Milo l'arrêta dans son geste.

"Sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu de tes compagnons ?" la question n'était certes pas de bonne augure. Le Wyverne ferma les paupières, prêt à recevoir le couperet du Huitième Or.

"Non."

"Ils sont tous morts. Comme un bon nombre des miens. Tu dois être satisfait." Rhadamanthe n'avait pas le cœur aux réjouissances même si les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient des pertes à déplorer.

"De toute évidence les Chevaliers d'Or on tout de même trouvé le moyen de survivre." répondit-il en tâchant de cacher sa douleur. Minos, Eaque, Valentine, Sylphide, Queen, Gordon, Myu, Charon...Tout ceux là avaient donc péri. Tous des hommes de valeur.

"Pas tous non." gronda le Scorpion qui de toute évidence bouillait de rage.

"En quoi ce paramètre me concerne-t-il ?" l'interrogea le Spectre irrité par l'insolent qui semblait avoir la haïssable tendance à tourner autour du pot. Un bras doré fusa entre les barreau pour le saisir par le col et le plaquer brutalement contre les barreaux.

"Ecoute-moi bien connard ! Pendant ce conflit que vous autres avez déclenché j'ai vu mon meilleur ami mourir à deux reprises alors que je portais encore son deuil ! Si je pouvais t'arracher la jugulaire maintenant je le ferai crois-moi !" gronda le grec dont les crocs impeccables semblèrent luire d'anticipation à l'idée de l'abattre. "Je te hais. Je hais tout les Spectres qui m'ont pris Camus. Et crois-moi, je ferai tout mon possible pour te tuer le plus lentement possible." Rhadamanthe ne fit rien pour lutter, son manque de réactivité agaça son geôlier qui envoya son poing armé dans le ventre torturé du Juge.

Rhadamanthe tomba à genoux, crachant et toussant douloureusement. Il avait un mal de chien à respirer, le Scorpion semblait néanmoins s'être suffisamment contenu pour ne pas lui broyer les côtes ni lui léser d'organe. Le Huitième Or saisit les mèches blondes entre les barreaux pour le forcer à se remettre sur ses pieds. Le Juge ne lutta pas cette fois encore, encore une fois son abandon énerva Milo qui lui décocha un second coup dans la mâchoire. Le Spectre s'écrasa sur le sol. Projeté en arrière par la violence de l'uppercut.

"On se reverra à ton exécution connard !" aboya Milo en tournant les talons, le laissant de nouveau seul dans le noir. Le Spectre se massa lentement la mâchoire. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir mal. Cette douleur ne serait que fugace, celle persistant dans sa poitrine était beaucoup, beaucoup plus pénible.

* * *

"Comment ça, Milo, DeathMask, Aiolia, toi et moi sommes les seuls survivants ?"

"Kanon...Nous avons été sauvés par le sang d'Athéna. Au moment de nous désintégrer elle nous a enveloppés et renvoyés sur terre mais...nous n'avons...pas tous survécu au trajet. Tu devais être très proche de Rhadamanthe à ce moment car la bulle l'a emporté avec toi. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas qu'il soit abattu comme un chien si ce...Spectre a fait preuve d'honneur à ton égard, mais soit indulgent envers les autres. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un dans cette hécatombe. Mû est mort, Aldébaran aussi, Shaka, Dohko, Aiolia a perdu son frère pour la deuxième fois, DeathMask s'est retrouvé devant les corps sans vie de Shura et Aphrodite, et Milo...Camus avait réussit à tenir jusqu'à la surface...il est mort dans ses bras. S'il te plaît. Ne les condamne pas pour leur colère. Je les comprends." souffla l'ex-grand pope à son jeune frère devenu exsangue.

"Merde...Milo...Il mérite pas ça." souffla l'ex-marina en essayant d'imaginer le Scorpion serrant la personne la plus chère qu'il avait au monde entre ses bras pour le voir rendre son dernier souffle. Comment avait-il réussit à se remettre debout après cela ?

"Kanon...Je suis désolé. Si j'avais pu les protéger tout les deux je l'aurai fait. C'est cruel à dire mais que Rhadamanthe ai survécu ne sera peut-être pas si négatif que cela en fin de compte... si Milo peut reporter sa colère sur lui il pourra peut-être-"

"Minute ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ! Rhadamanthe n'est pas un défouloir ! Il doit être jugé équitablement ! Selon les lois d'Athéna ! Saga ! Tu me l'avais promis !" vociféra le cadet rendu furieux par le sous-entendu du premier Gémeau.

"Kanon, je-...Excuse-moi. Je crois que...Moi aussi je le déteste. J'aimerai qu'il meure Kanon. Mais je ne veux pas déroger à mon devoir de Chevalier. Je l'ai trop fait et les conséquences ont été...désastreuses. Je veillerai à ton souhait petit frère." souffla Saga, le regard bas.

"Saga...écoute...Je suis désolé. Je suis égoïste. Mais c'est juste que..."

"Ne t"inquiète pas Kanon." murmura le premier Gémeau en prenant le second dans ses bras. "Je suis fier de toi. Je suis heureux de voir ce que tu es devenu. Si tu veux tu peux aller t'assurer qu'il a ce qu'il lui faut. Si il a été si juste pour toi alors nous n'avons pas à l'affamer." lui sourit Saga qui se voulait rassurant.

"Merci..." souffla le cadet en se lovant contre son aîné.

* * *

Le son répétitif des chocs d'un corps contre les barreaux d'une cellule et celui des cris furieux et inintelligibles en italien emplissait le cachot. Rhadamanthe ne se défendait pas plus que lors de son entrevue avec le Scorpion. Laissant le Cancer heurter ses clavicules contre les barres de métal. Il aurait probablement fait subir la même chose aux Chevaliers survivants s'il était à leurs places. Pour avoir pris la vie de ses Dieux, camarades, frères et amis. Mais il n'était pas en position de force. Et le Cancer était furieux pour de bonnes raisons.

"DeathMask ! Arrête ! Dégage de là !" tonna la voix de Kanon qui se précipitait vers la cellule.

"NON ! NON ! IL A TUE APHRO' ! IL A TUE SHURA !" s'égosillait l'italien sans cesser de fracasser le Wyverne contre les barreaux.

"DEATHMASK ! IL SUFFIT !" tonna Saga à la suite de son jumeau. "Viens ici immédiatement ! Tu n'aura plus le droit de t'approcher des cachots à moins que tu ne veuilles y être jeté toi aussi !" le gronda l'ex-grand Pope. Le Cancer sembla vaguement se calmer. Écumant toujours de rage. Rhadamanthe était toujours immobile sous ses poings. Il lâcha lentement la chemise du Spectre qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. DeathMask lança un dernier regard haineux à Kanon et au Juge, ses yeux brûlant de colère.

"Vous deux...J'vous retiens..." haleta-t-il, exténué par sa propre ire avant de tourner les talons.

Kanon s'accroupit près des barreaux pour observer le Juge. Sa tempe qu'il avait soignée avec Saga s'était remise à saigner, des bleus se formaient sur son visage pâle aux paupières closes. Saga repartit en laissant son frère avec celui qu'il avait décidé de sauver en espérant ne pas avoir fait la mauvaise décision.

Kanon glissa son bras entre les barreaux, lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le Juge abîmé il n'obtint aucun réflexe de défense. Le Spectre semblait totalement accepter son sort, fusse-t-il celui d'un prisonnier battu à mort par des Chevaliers ivres de vengeance. Kanon sentit son estomac se serrer. Où était passé le valeureux guerrier qui l'avait adoubé ?

"Approche-toi plus. J'ai de nourriture et de quoi te soigner." murmura Kanon. Comme s'il avait peur de le voir se terrer au fond de sa cage comme un animal blessé. Mais le Juge n'avait que faire de sa survie maintenant que son Dieu et ses camarades n'étaient plus. Il rouvrit ses yeux et planta ses iris dorés dans les prunelles océanes de Kanon.

"Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à t'occuper de moi ? Tes camarades vont m'exécuter, tu le sais. Pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas se venger ?" l'interrogea le Juge. Il n'y avait aucune peur, aucun doute, pas même une ombre de résignation dans le regard du Spectre. Là où Kanon avait cru voir un abandon il n'y avait encore que son honneur de guerrier. Magnifique.

"Je pense que quelqu'un comme toi mérite mieux que de l'eau sale et du pain rassis. Et selon les lois dictées par Athéna les prisonniers de guerre doivent être traités comme des invités jusqu'à leur jugement." répondit l'ex-marina avec un léger sourire, soulagé de constater que son rival était toujours aussi digne et majestueux qu'à leur première rencontre. Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'obéir au premier ordre de Kanon en venant s'appuyer contre les barreaux près de lui. L'ex-Dragon des Mers glissa ses doigts sous ses mèches et sur ses joues pour retrouver les blessures et les nettoyer. Le Spectre se laissa faire. Ses yeux à nouveau clos. Kanon voulait qu'on le traite avec les égards d'une personne de son rang ? Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

Trois jours. Voilà trois jours que Kanon lui apportait lui même de l'eau et de la nourriture. Lui demandait s'il se sentait mieux. Pansait les blessures en passant ses bras au travers de la cage. Lui avait donné cette couverture bien plus chaude et même un oreiller pour qu'il dorme mieux. Restait avec lui de longues heures, juste assis dans le noir. Le Gémeau ne parlait pas à moins que Rhadamanthe ne lui adresse lui-même la parole.

Autant dire qu'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup.

Mais aujourd'hui le Chevalier lui avait signalé qu'il serait bientôt jugé après lui avoir tendu sa ration de nourriture journalière.

"Quand ?"

"Probablement demain. Ils veulent expédier ça le plus vite possible." souffla Kanon sans le regarder. Sans doute s'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir réussi à décaler plus l'heure du jugement. C'était égoïste...mais il préférait avoir Rhadamanthe enfermé mais sauf à ses côtés. C'était glauque, c'était ignoble. C'était une attitude tout sauf digne de vouloir garder un ancien ennemi en cage comme on garde un trophée.

À vomir.

Mais Rhadamanthe ne semblait pas dérangé par cette perspective, répondant simplement : "Je vois." Kanon sentit son estomac se tordre. Pourquoi voulait-on le priver de tout ce qui avait un tant soit peu de valeur à ses yeux ? Rhadamanthe ne pouvait-il pas vivre ? Juste pour lui ? Juste un peu ? Juste pour lui rappeler que Kanon des Gémeaux existe ?

"Je suis désolé." lâcha Kanon fixant avec intensité cette porte qu'il redoutait de voir s'ouvrir pour qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était bientôt l'aube.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être." répondit le Spectre d'une voix neutre. Kanon se tourna vers lui. Les yeux emplis d'incompréhension. Le Juge soupira vaguement, incapable de rester de marbre face aux yeux pleins de questions du Chevalier. "Je n'appréhende pas le moins du Monde mon exécution. Elle leur servira d'excuse pour aller à nouveau de l'avant." dit-il en désignant la porte du menton. "Je me doute que tu t'es longuement battu pour retarder ce moment, mais c'est inutile. Mon destin s'est scellé à l'instant où tu t'es emparé de moi pour nous emmener tout les deux. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir encore. Tu n'as donc pas à t'excuser. C'est inutile."

Cette tirade à elle seule devait être plus longue que toutes les discussion qu'il avait pu avoir avec le Juge depuis son incarcération. Kanon baissa les yeux. Il ne parlait vraiment que pour le rassurer. Quel Chevalier pitoyable il devait être à se faire réconforter par un ennemi. Il soupira profondément et se laissa aller contre le mur. Une fois encore ils restèrent longuement sans rien dire. Rhadamanthe appuyé contre le barreaux de sa cellule et lui assis contre le mur à côté de lui. Ridicule. Pathétique.

Le Wyverne l'observa longuement. Sans dire un mot. Comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis son enfermement. Mais il ne dit rien. Encore. Se contentant de fixer son rival sans mot dire.

Encore un peu.

* * *

"Tu dois sortir Kanon." feula Aiolia qui barrait la route au cadet des Gémeaux.

"À quoi tu joues Aiolia ? J'ai le droit d'assister à ce jugement en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna !" protesta l'ex-marina que les autres Chevaliers empêchaient d'accéder à la salle du jugement où se trouvait Rhadamanthe.

"Non. Tu ne peux pas. Pour avoir ce droit il faudrait qu'Athéna t'ai adoubé pendant une cérémonie officielle en présence de tout les autres Chevaliers. Et comme ce n'est pas le cas et qu'Athéna n'est plus là tu n'es pas considéré comme tel alors fait demi-tour." expliqua le Lion avec un sourire en coin.

"Pardon ? J'ai servi Athéna tout comme toi pendant la Guerre sainte contre Hadès !"

"Tout comme tu servis Poséidon dans la précédente."

"Laisse-moi passer."

"Non."

"Saga qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" s'offusqua le cadet à l'adresse de son jumeau. "Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'assister à son jugement ?!" Saga ne répondit pas tout de suite. Très pâle dans sa tenue popale.

"Kanon, je-...Je suis désolé. Mais Aiolia, Milo et DeathMask on revu les règlements d'Athéna et il s'avère qu'ils ont raison. Tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer si tu n'a pas été adoubé officiellement." murmura son frère en fixant le sol dallé d'un air désolé. Kanon sentit son cœur se tordre. Il n'avait pas le droit de donner son mot pour la défense de Rhadamanthe. C'était injuste. C'était lui qui l'avait affronté le plus longtemps pendant la Guerre Sainte. C'était lui qui avait eu le temps d'observer quel adversaire formidable il avait été.

"Mais c'est injuste !"

"Mais c'est la loi Kanon. La même qui nous ordonnait de juger Rhadamanthe avant de l'exécuter et que tu nous as demandé d'appliquer. Alors maintenant pars." gronda le Lion en se dressant contre lui. Kanon le fixa avec hargne, puis son frère avec déception, puis la porte du palais du pope avec envie, puis il tourna les talons pour retourner dans le temple des Gémeaux. Le cœur emplit de colère envers tout ces crétins aveuglés par leur vengeance.

Bande de cons.

* * *

Saga entra sans bruit dans le temple des Gémeaux. Il s'était écoulé à peine une heure pour le jugement. Rhadamanthe ne s'était même pas défendu. Acceptant son sort avec une tranquillité qui avait irrité les autres Chevaliers qui s'étaient empressés de boucler le protocole pour pouvoir enfin le condamner.

L'aîné des Gémeaux frappa à la porte de son cadet. Il savait qu'il y était. Plus jeune, Kanon avait l'habitude de se réfugier dans sa chambre lorsqu'il était contrarié. Saga n'obtint aucune réponse de son jumeau. Lentement, il approcha sa main de la poignée et la tourna sans un bruit. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Son frère avait fermé les volets et était allongé sur le flanc. Tournant le dos à son jumeau.

Saga entra et referma la porte derrière lui. S'approchant discrètement de son frère pour s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à la pénombre mais il devinait déjà que son frère avait les yeux grands ouverts. Incapable de dormir alors que celui qu'il avait voulu sauver pouvait déjà être...

Saga glissa le bout de ses doigts contre la joue de Kanon. Pour le rassurer. Signaler qu'il n'était pas venu en ennemi. L'ex-marina ne réagit pas. Immobile sur sa couche, les bras croisés, fixant le néant. Saga ignorait totalement ce qui se tramait dans sa tête mais nul doute que Kanon était fou de colère et de douleur. Il peigna tendrement la chevelure ondulée de son jeune frère. S'efforçant de lui donner la sensation de maîtriser la situation. Mais le premier Gémeau ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Se conformer aux règles érigés par Athéna ou aider son frère à faire ce qu'il croyait juste ?

"Dis-moi ce que tu es venu me dire Saga. Inutile de faire traîner les choses en longueur." lui dit son frère d'une voix atone et grave. Trahissant sa peine à ce moment. "Ils vont le tuer n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui."

Kanon ne répondit rien. Saga continua de démêler sa crinière sans rien ajouter. Laisser le temps à Kanon d'appréhender la situation. La réalité.

"Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu t'es attaché à lui. Je veux croire que tu ne me mens pas lorsque tu me dis que c'est un homme d'honneur mais je ne peux rien faire contre les lois d'Athéna. Ce serait aussi injuste pour eux." lui chuchota doucement son frère en affirmant un peu plus ses caresses. S'efforcer de jouer les popes. Pour que Kanon n'ai pas à s'en vouloir.

Mais c'était inutile. Car Kanon avait commencer à pleurer dès le premier mot qu'il avait prononcé. Saga serra les dents, essayant de ne pas pleurer à son tour.

"Comment ?"

"Kanon..."

"Comment vont-ils le tuer ?" insista son jeune frère qui tâchait de garder une voix neutre malgré le fait que son frère sentait, à ses doigts humides, la désolation de son jumeau.

"Le Cap Sunion."

Kanon suffoqua. Saga se pencha et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Il savait que les autres avaient volontairement choisi cet endroit pour se venger de Kanon. Et maintenant les Gémeaux s'en voulaient horriblement. Le premier de ne pas les en avoir empêché, le second d'avoir glissé cette idée immonde aux autres Chevaliers.

"Je suis désolé Kanon. Je suis tellement désolé." murmura son aîné en pressant son cadet contre sa poitrine, Kanon avait agrippé son bras, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair entre deux sanglots. "Je suis désolé. J'ai été très fier de toi, Kanon. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider un peu plus. Je suis fier de toi. Je suis fier de toi." répéta Saga sans cesser d'essuyer les larmes de Kanon, embrassant sa tempe sans discontinuer.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, peut-être même pendant plusieurs heures. Kanon pleurant entre ses bras. Rhadamanthe allait mourir. Celui qui l'avait aidé à se sentir vivant, entier, unique allait mourir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on arrêter ces massacres absurdes ? La Guerre était finie. Saga continuait de le bercer avec douceur, l'aider à calmer ses sanglots. Le rassurant. Le réchauffant. Kanon lui en voulait. Atrocement. Mais il avait besoin de l'étreinte et des mots qui franchissaient les lèvres de son frère.

Il finit par se calmer. Saga cessa de parler. Le gardant toujours contre lui. Quel grand frère serait-il s'il n'aidait pas Kanon à atteindre son but ? Pourtant son sens du devoir le torturait. Il devait appliquer la loi d'Athéna. Son frère dusse-t-il en souffrir. Pourtant Kanon... semblait si maigre entre ses bras en ce moment. Comme si la douleur l'avait rendu vide.

"Kanon...écoute-moi bien. En ce moment il est toujours dans la cellule du palais du Pope en attendant d'être conduit au Cap Sunion. Milo le surveille. C'est le seul qui a accepté de jurer devant Athéna de ne pas lever la main sur lui et j'y veillerai. Puis lui et moi le conduiront au Cap et nous le laisseront au jugement d'Athéna. La grotte sera inondée à l'aube." Kanon recommença à hoqueter contre lui, il reprit ses caresses pour le détendre mais son cadet ne comprenait pas, repoussant ses mains à chaque fois qu'elles s'approchaient, mais Saga insista.

"Kanon. À mon retour je te donnerai les clefs de la prison du Cap. Athéna a disparu c'est donc à toi que je vais laisser le choix de sauver ou non Rhadamanthe." lui souffla son frère tout bas. Comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne surprenne leur conversation. Kanon interrompit immédiatement ses sanglots, se redressant lentement sur ses coudes pour se tourner vers son frère.

"Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ? Tu sais que je vais aller le libérer et qu'après je serai considéré comme un renégat." murmura le cadet.

"Je veux croire que tu as raison et..." Saga marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. "Je veux croire que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien et t'aider à agir en ce sens." répondit Saga. "Peu m'importe ce que les autres pensent Kanon." le Gémeau posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère. "Je suis fier de toi en ce moment. Je sais que tu feras ce qui est juste." lui répondit Saga avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Kanon sentit un poids quitter son cœur. Il serra son jumeau dans ses bras, soulagé de savoir qu'il avait enfin son mot à dire.

"Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que vous ne l'emmeniez ?"

"Quelques heures."

"Réveille-moi à ce moment."

* * *

Rhadamanthe attendait paisiblement assis sur sa paillasse. Milo le fixait de loin au travers des barreaux, sans bouger ni rien dire. Sans savoir pourquoi il était légèrement déçu que Kanon ne soit pas celui qui devait le surveiller. Ils auraient pu s'asseoir en silence près de la grille et attendre l'heure fatidique. Sûrement Kanon n'avait pas osé lui faire face après sa condamnation. Rhadamanthe ignorait tout à fait pourquoi le Gémeau semblait si peu enclin à le laisser mourir. Si cela soulageait ses compagnons pourquoi les priver de cette félicité ? Il s'en voulait c'était évident. Mais pourquoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant le cours des pensées du Juge. Saga se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Projetant son ombre dans le couloir des cachots. Il s'avança vers les deux hommes et tendit les fers qu'il avait apporté à Milo. Le Scorpion se leva et se plaça devant les barreaux de la cellule.

"Approche." ordonna-t-il. Le Wyverne se leva avec lenteur et tendit ses poignets au Huitième Or qui lui passa les bracelets en fonte. Puis Milo ouvrit la porte et le tira à l'extérieur. Les menottes devaient servir de sceaux pour son cosmos. L'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau. Il suivit le frère aîné de Kanon et le Scorpion dehors. Il faisait nuit noire.

Son jugement avait donc été sa dernière occasion de voir le jour.

Les deux hommes le guidèrent dans les chemins escarpés menant au Cap Sunion. Là où Kanon avait été enfermé. Par ce même jumeau qui se tenait devant lui ce soir. Il se demanda s'il arriverait à garder son calme dans cette grotte alors que son dernier adversaire, et sûrement l'un des plus valeureux, avait faillit succomber dans cette caverne.

Athéna ne serait pas là pour le sauver. Il avait sentit Elysion s'effondrer avant d'être fait prisonnier. Elle avait du être piégée avec Hadès. Elle et les Chevaliers de bronze. Ses pieds nus heurtèrent le roc. Écorchant ses orteils. Déchirant ses chevilles. Mais il garda la tête haute. Conserver sa dignité. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait alors que Saga lui retirait ses carcans et refermait la porte de la prison derrière lui.

Ni lui ni Milo ne lui jetèrent un dernier regard. Maintenant le Juge était seul. Avec le ressac et la marée montante. L'eau de mer piquant ses blessures.

Seul.

Il mourrait seul.

* * *

"Laisse-moi passer Milo."

"je sais ce que tu veux faire." feula le Scorpion qui barrait la route de l'ex-marina.

"Laisse. Moi. Passer." gronda le Gémeau de plus en plus menaçant.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. C'est de sa faute si Camus est mort. Encore. Il aurait pu vivre. Il aurait du vivre ! De nous deux c'est lui qui aurait du survivre et être heureux ! Pourquoi se sont les connards de l'histoire qui s'en sortent le mieux, hein ?! Pourquoi Camus est-il mort ?!"

"Et pourquoi devrait-il mourir ?!"

"C'est un Spectre !"

"C'est un être humain !"

"C'est un Juge d'Hadès !"

"Laisse-moi passer !"

"Tu ne deviendras pas un renégat à nouveau Kanon ! Je te l'interdit !"

"JE M'EN FOUS D'ÊTRE UN RENÉGAT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE UN MEURTRIER !" explosa le Gémeau fou de douleur. Milo se figea. Recula d'un pas. "J'en ai marre... de ne faire que du mal... Laisse-moi... Sauve quelqu'un..." Milo resta interdit. Blême. Regardant son aîné reprendre son souffle avec difficulté.

"C'est comme ça que tu nous vois ? Comme des tueurs ?" souffla le Scorpion sans bouger.

"Nous avons passé notre vie à servir des Dieux et leurs buts en écrasant nos semblables. Tu as toi-même joué longuement ce rôle n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas choisi de devenir Chevalier. Nos armures nous choisissent. Athéna nous à choisis. Tu t'es peut-être satisfait de ta destinée. Mais je veux croire...que je peux faire autre chose... que seulement tuer pour des motifs et une croyance qui ne sont pas les miens. Laisse-moi... sauver une vie." murmura tout bas l'ex-marina.

Milo baissa la tête.

Le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

Il s'écarta du passage et Kanon s'engouffra par la porte.

En direction du Cap Sunion.

* * *

Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer.

Son cœur battait trop vite. Il le savait pourtant. Il ne devrait pas se débattre autant, il gaspillait son oxygène en s'agitant de la sorte. Mais ses instincts reprenaient le dessus. Luttant pour sa survie. Abandonnant sa fierté pour quelques instants supplémentaires. Sa gorge le brûlait, il avait du avaler de l'eau de mer. Beaucoup d'eau de mer pour que sa gorge le fasse autant souffrir. Pourtant son visage émergeait encore de la surface de l'eau. C'est sa lutte qui le noyait. Agitant le liquide autour de lui.

Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer.

Il suffoqua, l'eau monta encore, il pressait son front contre le plafond. Écorchant encore sa tempe tant de fois meurtrie. Il cracha et toussa douloureusement. Égratignant ses doigts, brisant ses ongles contre le roc tranchant.

Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas-

Une première vague immergea totalement la grotte pour se retirer aussitôt. Plongeant le Spectre dans une terreur sourde grondant dans son estomac.

Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas... Kanon. Kanon !

"KANON !"

* * *

Kanon traîna le corps flasque sur la rive et se précipita sur sa poitrine, pressant son oreille contre le poitrail glacé du Wyverne. Aucun son. Aucun remous.

"Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Tu peux pas me faire ça maintenant ! Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant !" s'énerva le Gémeau en commençant le massage cardiaque.

Un. deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq...

Kanon rejeta le visage du Spectre en arrière et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Expirant tout l'air de ses poumons dans ceux du Juge.

Ce geste n'avait plus aucune signification pour lui. Les trois-quart des armées de Poséidon étaient arrivées noyées et il s'était occupé lui même de les réanimer. Cela avait marché à chaque fois. Cela devait marcher encore cette fois-ci.

Rhadamanthe devait vivre.

"Accroche-toi. Accroche-toi."

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq.

Encore une fois ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celles inertes et froide du Juge. Deux fois.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq.

Une fois. Deux fois.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq.

Une fois. Deux f-

Sa bouche se remplit d'eau salée avec un bruit d'étouffement. Kanon s'éloigna pour voir le Wyverne recracher l'eau avec difficulté, il le souleva et l'aida à tousser le liquide en pressant sa cage thoracique.

"Tousse... respire... c'est bien... expulse tout." haleta le Gémeau en serrant le Spectre contre lui. "C'est bien...reste en vie...C'est fini... respire... c'est fini... Shhh..." murmura-t-il en réchauffant le Juge avec son étreinte. "Respire... respire...Shhh..."

Rhadamanthe termina de suffoquer et reprit le temps de prendre de grandes inspirations brûlantes. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait aggripé la manche de Kanon et tremblait violemment contre le Gémeau qui continuait de le serrer contre lui.

"P-Pourquoi...*tousse*...Pourquoi...m'as-tu sauvé ?...*tousse*...Je...*tousse*...Je croyais... que tes choix étaient devenus les leurs..." pantela le Spectre sans lâcher le bras du Gémeau.

"Ils ne l'ont jamais été. Je n'ai rien choisi. Mais aujourd'hui je voulais... faire autre chose que tuer au nom d'un Dieu." expliqua Kanon qui peignait les mèches blondes de Rhadamanthe pour le calmer encore un peu.

"Tu as... décidé de... devenir un traître juste pour... sauver une vie ?" s'étonna le Juge en se redressant à hauteur de l'ex-Chevalier qui acquiesça paisiblement.

"Tu as un endroit où aller ?" lui demanda le Wyverne après une longue pause.

"Je n'ai... Je n'ai jamais eu d'endroit où aller."

"Viens avec moi."

* * *

Kanon porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Il perdit son regard vers la baie vitrée du salon. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder dans le parc du manoir anglais. Voilà cinq ans qu'il avait quitté la Chevalerie. Il lui arrivait encore d'y penser. Parfois. Aucun de ses anciens compagnons n'avaient tenté de le traquer. Sans doute Saga les en avait empêché. Protégeant son jeune frère.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de café, le liquide amer coula dans sa gorge. Et des bras puissants glissèrent le long de ses épaules pour emprisonner sa nuque.

"Je t'ai réveillé ?" lui demanda l'ancien Gémeau en laissant l'ancien Spectre le presser contre son torse.

"Non. Je suis juste déçu de ne pas m'être levé avec toi. Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Oui. Comme à chaque fois." répondit Kanon en effleurant du bout des doigts la joue mal rasée du Wyverne. L'anglais s'était mis dans l'idée de se laisser pousser la barbe. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre alors que lui même s'était coupé les cheveux. Ils restèrent comme ça longuement. Kanon entre les bras de Rhadamanthe.

"Cinq ans aujourd'hui ?" lui demanda le Spectre en notant la mélancolie de son compagnon.

"Oui."

"Kanon ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Je me noie encore." souffla tout bas le Juge à son oreille. Kanon sourit. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte pour faire face au Wyverne et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser. Comme tant d'autres avant celui-là. Mais toujours aussi doux et apaisants les uns que les autres. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi libre qu'en ce jour. Et chaque nouvelle aube l'emplissait d'une joie nouvelle.

Libres.

À jamais.

* * *

**Cela fait un moment que cette fic traîne dans mon placard alors je voulais la faire paraître rapidement. Normalement j'aurai dû attendre de finir 'Cent Chevaliers' mais je n'ai pas pu résister ^^**

**J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/avis/critiques c'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi de vous lire ou même juste de savoir que vous avez pris le temps de me lire à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire ou un nouveau chapitre XD**

** à bientôt ;)**

**L'image vient de www . pixiv member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=38277173 (retirez les espaces)  
**


End file.
